


Gone but Not Forgotten

by maraudersetc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersetc/pseuds/maraudersetc
Summary: Hi and thanks for reading my work. I am a full-time student so I try to update as frequently as possible. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), Neville Longbottom/Reader, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Vincent Crabbe/Gregory Goyle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. PROLOGUE

Bellatrix Lestrange had already been incarcerated for a month when she revealed to the guards that she was pregnant. 6 months, to be exact. The already mentally-insane woman would barely let anybody near her, even when the healers arrived to transport her to St. Mungo's for her third trimester. Bellatrix's hostility even extended to her husband, Rudolphus Lestrange, which was a surprise to none except those who had never had the misfortune of getting to know Bellatrix on a personal level. Many knew her name. Many knew what she was capable of. However, only a very select few knew of who she really was, or had once been, the majority of those from childhood. The single person to know her better than anyone was her dear sister. Not the one that you may be thinking of right now. 

Andromeda Black. Andromeda Black was one of the only people in the world to see past Bellatrix's facade and call her out when she needed to. She kept Bellatrix grounded...but everyone knows how that ended. 

Many believed that it was Bellatrix's crippling ambition and desire to be the embodiment of fear that had condemned her to this life, but it was nothing to do with that whatsoever. However, an excuse made more sense in people's minds than reality. In candour, it had been Andromeda's discrete departure that triggered Bellatrix's downward spiral into insanity. After Andromeda had left behind the Noble House of Black, only scars could remain for Bellatrix, but underneath her skin, deep into the roots of her soul. She wanted others to feel her pain...tenfold. 

Anyone who attempted to intercept her path to destruction ultimately felt her wrath, never living to tell the tale.

Narcissa had attempted to drag Bellatrix back to a life of harmony, but Bellatrix's occulemcy was strong and her opinions unwavering. She was cold and unfeeling, only a shell of her former self. Andromeda was no longer loyal to the Noble House of Black. Andromeda was no longer loyal to Bellatrix. For the young Black sister, that was the act of betrayal that had triggered a murderous rampage. 

Bellatrix was no longer loyal to her morals.

Bellatrix continued like this for years, hurting anyone unfortunate enough to stumble across her, leaving them a victim to an excruciating and lingering death. However, Bella longed for a master, somebody to serve. She had been appointed a husband and ordered to reproduce. She didn't want Rudolphus. She wanted Tom.

Bellatrix had fallen for Tom even faster than she had fallen from grace.

She had quickly climbed his ranks, in every desperate attempt to get the man to reciprocate her feelings, but he either dismissed her feeble attempts or was just simply oblivious. She hoped it was the latter as opposed to the former, holding onto the small hope that he just hadn't noticed, instead of simply rejecting her.

More years passed. Bellatrix's feelings only grew, yet Tom still showed zero signs of retaining similar affections. She became his second in command, but it still wasn't enough. She wanted more.

Bellatrix's endeavours were becoming increasingly futile by the day, frantically doing anything she could for Tom to even glance her way. That was when she slept with Yaxley. And Travers...and Rosier...and Rowle. Aswell as so many other Death Eaters- all pureblooded ofcourse- until Tom was eventually alerted of her actions. 

That was when Tom and Bella slept togther. 

The issue was, Bella had slept with so many men in such a short space of time, that nobody knew who the true father of her child was. It was anyone's guess. Nevertheless, Bellatrix swore that Tom was the father, preaching her mantra every single day until she was escorted back to her cell in Azkaban. She couldn't even be bothered to name her child. She just wanted everyone to know that it was inevitable that the Dark Lord would return, as long as that child breathed air. 

Cassiopeia was named by Narcissa, having being placed under the care of her and her husband Lucius, as they had only had their own child 6 days before and as Narcissa was the closest relative to Bella, after Bella had selfishly murdered their parents, Druella and Cygnus, and their grand-parents' lives had recently been snatched by "dragon pox".

♛ ♛ ♛

Cassiopeia stared at her ceiling, her eyes tracing the swirling patterns that she often found herself admiring. Her gaze turned to the door. She knew it was locked. 

Over the years, she had often eavesdropped on Narcissa's conversations about her mother, and she knew that she was nothing like her mother, hearing tales of a woman driven to insanity with blinding ambition. Although, a lot of the time, she had never felt a whole lot different than Bellatrix. They were both locked away, and most seemed to forget about them.

A small crack pulled Cassiopeia from her trace, and a large smile was instantly etched onto her features as Dobby stood before her.

Seeing the bubbly house-elf never failed to put Cassiopeia into a good mood. He was the only being in the entirety of Malfoy Manor to acknowledge her existence, and for that she was enternally greatful. 

The house-elf stood before her, his grin wide and his large eyes sparkling with tears that he allowed to fall. Dobby pulled Cassiopeia into a hug.

"Happy Birthday, Miss Cassiopeia!" He greeted her.

She had forgotten that it was June 11th. 

"Thank you so much Dobby!"

He handed her a chocolate cupcake with a single candle. Twisting his heel into the woooden floor he turned to face her with a sheepish grin, his huge eargs flapping with the motion. 

"I know its not much but-"

Cassiopeia cut him off with another hug. It was her turn to cry.

"Dobby you'll never know how grateful I am for you. This is amazing, thank you."

She blew out the candle, making a wish, and tore the cupcake in half, handing the slightly bigger half to Dobby.

"Miss Cassiopeia, you know I mustn't..."

"But you know you want to..."

"What would Master Lucuis say?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"Dobby isn't allowed-"

"But this cupcake is practically calling for you to eat it."

"I can't-"

"Dobby, just eat the darn cake. Consider that an order."

"...okay."

She got Dobby to eat the cupcake half, both of them wearing huge smiles on their faces. The natural light slowly beginning to flow through the curtains indicated the time to be around 5 am. As much as she hated it, Cassiopeia was a morning person through and through. However, waking up at such early times carried benefits, as it was one of the only times in the day when she was the only person awake in the Manor, allowing her and Dobby to talk freely.

Suddenly, Dobby's face dropped. 

"I'm being summoned by Master Lucuis. Happy 11th Birthday. Love you lots, Miss Cassiopeia."

"Bye Dobby, Love you too. Be safe!"

With another crack he was gone.

♛ ♛ ♛

A few days later, Cassiopeia awoke to a mysterious tower of objects casting unknown shadows in her room. She awoke with a yelp, clearly not anticipiting such a suprise. She got out of bed and cautiously approached the tower. On top of the tower sat a letter adressed to her, that had very clearly been opened. It appeared to be a list, but she didnt have or know of any of the listed items. The was another piece of parchment enclosed in the letter. She pulled it out with care, something that whoever had opened her mail beforehand had clearly not done. It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF  
WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Lestrange,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July.

Yours Sincerely,

Minevra McGonagall  
Deputy Headmitress

Cassiopeia turned her attention back to the list. It seemed like all of the equipment that was listed had appeared in her room. She wondered who had done this, until she spotted a small cupcake within the stack of her items. That was when she knew Dobby was the one who had gotten it for her.

With 78 days between September 1st and June 15th, she sighed. This would be the longest 78 days of her life, and she had been locked in Malfoy Manor for 11 years, which was really saying something.


	2. ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassiopeia makes friends on the Hogwarts Express.

September 1st couldn't have arrived faster for poor Cassiopeia Lestrange. She spent most days marvelling over her Hogwarts equipment and constantly checking if she had everything that she would need. She didn't. It was one of the first things she realised...she didn't have a wand.

Nevertheless, on September 1st she awoke just after 6, freshly greeted with sunrise. She meticulously checked over all of her belongings once more, hastily doing some last-minute packing. That was when she saw it. Right on top of her dresser. A wand.

Twelve and three quatres long, made of walnut with a dragon heartstring core, it was the most magnificent thing she had ever seen. Upon closer inspection, it had a slight curvature to it, with delicate patterns etched into the handle along with a huge crack down the centre, as if it had been snapped and then mended. When Cassiopeia yielded the wand, she wasn't overcome with the euphoric sensation that she had read about, but she decided to push her doubt into a small corner of her mind so that she knew it wouldn't bother her. This was her first wand, even if it wasn't strictly hers...

A loud crack echoed through her room.

"Hey, Dobby!"

"Hello Miss Cassiopeia, Dobby would like to wish you luck at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

"Thank you so much Dobby, I'll write to you as much as I can. You'll be the only person I'll miss around here..."

"Now Miss Cassiopeia, you can't go making Dobby cry! Dobby will miss you greatly!"

Dobby began sobbing as Cassiopeia pulled him into an embrace. Upon separation, she watched as Dobby blew his nose into the old pillowcase that he was wearing.

"Now Dobby, don't cry! This is only temporary, remember? I'll be back before you know it..."

"Dobby has been ordered to escort Miss Cassiopeia to Platform 9¾ by Master Lucius."

"Well, I'd rather have you see me off than them..."

"We must get going if Miss Cassiopeia wants to catch the Hogwarts Express in time!"

She stepped closer to Dobby as he extended his puny arm. Cassiopeia had travelled by side-along apparition several times, most times Dobby had been sneaking her into the gardens to allow Cassiopeia to read amongst the flowers. Dobby really was her life-line in the constant storm that was Malfoy Manor.

Cassiopeia had oftentimes pondered what might have been if she had grown a much-needed backbone all of those years ago. To be honest, Malfoy Manor wasn't exactly a nurturing environment for one to prosper. It seemed that she was destined to a life of the prey rather than the predator. 

♛ ♛ ♛

After getting over her scepticism of the "magical wall", Cassiopeia found herself facing the scarlet engine of the Hogwarts Express. She quickly glanced across the platform and witnessed her Uncle Lucius standing tall above the crowd, his platinum hair practically glowing, reflecting any and all light, clearly showing his domineering status with his Malfoy genes. Narcissa crouched next to him while smiling, offering words of comfort to a nervous Draco and straightening his robes. They didn't even know that she was there. Why was not surprising?

She tugged her trunk along behind her, dragging it on board with her. Cassiopeia was a methodical girl, always creating mental checklists that she always followed. First on the agenda: make a friend on the train.

Cassiopeia was instantly overwhelmed with the chaos inside of the carriage that she had entered, students young and old bustling about, everyone in desperate search of an empty compartment. Thankfully, most of the students that surrounded her seemed to be around her age, majorly reducing her anxiety.

The aromas of wizard blood flooded her senses, causing her to press a hand to her forehead in order to remain steady on her feet. Cassiopeia forced herself to walk forward.

Make a friend on the train.

She kept repeating that to herself as he slipped through the people, her thin stature allowing her to do such without great difficulty. She hoped that if she repeated it to herself enough times, it would become true. 

She continued her search for a compartment, all seemed to be full until she spotted one containing only two boys, one with dark skin paired with kind eyes, the other pale-skinned dotted with freckles and eyes full of fire. She stopped in her tracks.

"Hello, may I please sit here?" She asked timidly, her eyes darting around the compartment.

"Of course you can."

"Thank you."

Cassiopeia didn't really know what to say to these people. The only regular interactions she had had in her life were certainly limited and these boys certainly weren't comparable to a house elf. The scent of their magic wasn't as strong as the fumes that lingered in every crevice of Malfoy Manor, but it was still not one to be ignored. It smelled...different. Not necessarily bad, just different. 

"I'm Seamus, this is Dean. And you are...?" The smaller one prompted.

"Lestrange. Cassiopeia Lestrange."

Both of the boys eyes widened to the point where it was almost comical.

The taller one, Dean, began to stutter.

"I thought..."

"So the rumours were true..." Seamus completed for him.

"What rumours?" Cassiopeia was practically giddy with nausea at this point. As far as she was concerned, she was under the impression that her existence was one that was known to little. The Malfoys certainly acted like it.

She quickly gathered herself, remembering to maintain her facade of composed grace. The other boys were looking at each other with quizzical expressions. Cassiopeia had never known people talking about her before. She quickly decided that she kind of liked it. It gave a sense of importance that she had never felt before.

Cassiopeia was abruptly pulled from her daze when sounds of stuttering filled the carriage and a trembling figure took a hesitant step towards the three of them.

"Ec-c-cuse me? H-have any o-of you s-seen my to-oad? His name i-is Trev-vor and he r-ran away..."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think so..." Dean began. 

A familiar scent filled Cassie's nostrils. The very scent that practically radiated off of both Draco and herself began to bewilder her. 

"O-oh ok-kay, thanks th-then..." 

The scent faded as the boy once again scrambled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter wasn’t as long, but I wanted to end it there to get onto juicer stuff soon!
> 
> \- Olivia x

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any recommendations or any questions, please comment as I read all of them. Thank you! 
> 
> \- Olivia x


End file.
